A Father's Worry
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: Batman did not want to allow Young Justice to be created. This is the reason why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own you are me sunshine or Young Justice. If I did Robin would be important in every episode.**

* * *

><p><em>The other night dear<br>__As I lay sleeping  
><em>_I dreamt I held you in my arms  
><em>_When I awoke dear I was mistakin  
><em>_and I hung my head and cried_

A worried and agitated Bruce Wyane paced back and forth across the kitchen. Alfread watched this with an amused look on his face.

"Master Bruce, Might I sugest you sit down, have some tea to relax yourself and tell me why you are so worried."

Bruce looked hesitantly at Alfread then moved to sit as Alfread had sugested. He knows that 'Alfread always knows best.'

"Know tell me again why you do not want Master Richard to be apart of this team."

Bruce watched as Alfread turned to begin making some tea to calm his nerves. He was Furious and proud, scared and happy, worried and devestaded all at once. He just needed to vent and luckly Alfread was there for him to talk to and later there would be pleanty of criminals to take his rage out on. Tonight will not be a good night for any criminal in Gotham.

"First off fighting crime is extremly dangerous. And he could get seriously hurt..."

"But, Master Bruce, he was fighting crime before they formed Young Justice. Why are you upset now?"

A look of shock passed Bruce's face before he managed to collect himself again. He knew it was true. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. Part of him knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help it. This wasn't just some sidekick, this wasn't just Robin it was Richard. The Richard he had taken care of since he was eight years old.

He looked to Alfread And let the words leave him in a rush, "But it's not the same. When it's us I know he's safe because I can watch him and I know if he's safe. I can make sure he isn't hurt. I never have to worry if he'll come back seriously injured because I will be there. But now I'm supposed to put my trust in a bunch of teenagers. What If he gets hurt or worse! I can't stand the taught of losing him. After my parents died I thought you would be the only person I would worry about but I also knew you could take care of yourself so I never really worried. But Richard, he's just a child. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Bruce took a small break in his rant to take the cup of tea in Alfread's hands. He saw the calm look on his suroget father's face and relaxed a bit. before he continued in a lower tone this time.

"I know this sounds corny but he his my everything. Before him I didn't smile nearly as much as I do now. most people thought I had a cold heart before I met him and frankly it's true. I had learned to distance myself from everything and everyone. But I learned to open up to him. If I lost him I don't think I could keep going."

Bruce sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep going if he lost richard it was a simple fact. That is why he was so worried he couldn't lose someone else who was close to him.

Alfread's face softened hearing Bruce's worries. They were so much like his own he was shocked. He carfuly placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for Bruce to look at him before speaking.

"Master Bruce, I have the same worries every time either of you suit up. I have learned that it is best to simply trust that you are both smart enough to take care of yourselves. That both of you will come back safely. I nearly have a heart attack any time either of you come home injured in any way. But I also thank the heavens that you came back at all. You must trust that he can take care of himself. That you trianed him enought to protect himself."

Bruce smiled at Alfread. They both knew that he was right, no guestions asked, 'Alfread always knows best.' He knew he couldn't keep Dick locked up forever. There were dangers that always went with the job and he couldn't protect his adoptive son forever.

"Thank you Alfread. It's getting late I think I will tell Richard goodnight and head to bed myself." The two exchanged smiles before bruse headed up to tell Dick it was time to go to bed.

He knocked on the door lightly before leting himself in. just as he suspected Dick was playing a videogame. "Dick, Have you finished all your homework yet?"

Dick turned to his adoptive father having finished the game. "Yeah, It was all pretty easy."

Bruce smirked. Dick always thought his homework was easy. then again compared to facing physcopaths every other day everything else was probably beyond easy.

"Good, then lights out. It's already eleven and we have alot to do twomorrow."

Richard sighed but turned off his tv and climed into bed.

" Good night, Richard." Bruce said as he turned off the light.

"Good night dad." Was Dick's sleepy remark

Bruce froze as he closed the door. He smiled to himself a he finally managed to close said door and head to his room. He still wasn't happy about letting Dick go on missions with the other sidekicks but he was willing to see how things went. He couldn't protect his sunshine forever but he could wait and see how he handeled it. He trusted Dick enought to take care of himself and ask for help if necesary. No matter what he would find a way to kleep him safe. He would never lose his sunshine.

_You are my sunshine  
>My only sunshine<br>You make me happy when skies are grey  
>You'll never know dear how much I love you,<br>Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

><p><strong>I know the endng is really bad but I couldn't come up with a better one. I'm sotty for any spelling or grammer mistakes but I suck at both. I really hope you guys liked it and please leave your thoughts and review!<br>~HDR**


End file.
